


Inside

by Musyc



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Diva Plavalaguna - character, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burden she carries inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

She is glad for the veil as she boards the ship. So many curious eyes, so many wondering faces. The trip to her quarters is fast, but even so, it worries her. The burden she carries inside her, as willing as she was to take it on, is heavy. Heavy inside her body and heavy on her mind. It is crucial, this task, and it will be her most important role. These four unassuming stones are all that can save the universe. She rests her hand over her stomach beneath her cloak. Four stones and one girl. One perfect being.


End file.
